Being Part Of The Guardian Family
by Pricat
Summary: While on Knowhere, Rocket and the others cone across a kit of Rocket's species so take her with them, meaning adventures are about to begin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was inspired by a random dream, involving Rocket of course but hope you like, including Malchus-Fireheart.**

 **In this story, Rocket and the others cone across a kit who needs a place to call home, so Mira and Rocket name her Terra and take care of her along with the other Guardians, which impresses Terra.**

.

* * *

It was a few years later, after helping Tarus get ready for high school, but Rocket was hanging out on Knowhere with the other Guardians, at a certain tavern, and beating the pants off Starlord seeijg something or somebody swiping the units from the counter, makimg him, Groot, Drax and Starlord curious, seeing that it had left so they were going after the thief.

"Let's make this fun, first one to catch this so called thief, buys drinks." Rocket said, already rushing or blasting off makimg Drqx chuckle but Starlord sigh, thinkijg that being a father would have mellowed Rocket a bit since there was no way he was like this with Kade or Tarus, or his nephew, R.J.

"Youknow he does around them, but. Not us, except for Groot, you know?" Drax said.

Groot and Rocket had found where this so-called thief was, seeing Mira, Rocket's life mate who was an Novacore officer, even though she was getting back into the game after many years but she told him not to use weapons, making him curious and surprised, seeijg who the thief was, that it wasa kit of their species.

"Wow, did not see that coming, but why would a kit be stealing units?" Rocket asked her.

Mira was surprised realising this kit had poor sight, makijg her and Rocket get it, needing time to figure out, what to do seeing thekit surprised that they were not going to hurt her, afraid of Groot hiding behind Mira's back making Rocketget it, like when Kade had Ben a baby telling him to be gentle seeing Drax and Starlord catch up to them, impressed thatMira was here.

"Woah, the thief's a little trash eater, who would have guessed?" Starlord said.

"Quit it, Quill, this kit needs help so come on!" Rocket replied seeing Mira agree.

Theywete going to a certain tavern to get drinks, hoping maybethelittle thief might open up enough,to tell them why she'd been taking units making Mira get it, plus was wanting to take thelittlekit to Xandar, so that the Novacore doctors could check her out surprising the little kit.

"Why're you trying to help me, you don't even know me?" they heard her say softly.

"It's what we do kit, but why is Sonebody like you being a thief, stealing units?" Mira asked.

"I just was, like some of the kids here, you know?" the female kit replied, drinking root beer, making both Mira and Rocket get it, but being parents, they wanted to help this little kit out, stunning the female kit, following them to their bigger ship, holding Mira's paw.

"Wow, it is impressive, like the kids described." she said, making Mira giggle, as they and the others were going on board, surprising Gamora, understanding after Mira told her seeing Rocket nod, along with Groot guessing the kit was shy.

"It's alright, explore you know?" he told her, impressing Gamora, by this as he was explaining how they'd came across this little kit, knowing he was getting a little attached to her already, since he had been missing hanging out with Tarus, since she was always out with her friends or racing seeing Mira agree, with Gamora on that.

"I'm gonna go check on Terra, alright?" she said surprising the others, by what she just called the little kit, hearing the name had been Rocket's idea finding the little kit in the kitchen, sitting at the huge table looking at some of Kade's old drawings.

"Who drew them, as they're pretty cool!" she told Mira making her smile.

"Kade did, when she was little, just like you, Terra." she told her.

"You gave me an name, but nobody has done that before, but why?" she asked.

"I figured that if you're going to be staying here, you deserve an name." Mira replied.

"You sure you want me to stay, even your friends?" Yerra asked, as Mira nodded.

Rocket was also listening, but glad the kit liked the name, hoping she would want to stay, plus already had a bet about it with Starlord which Drax and Groot had added to, knowing Terra just had a rough start, but they could help her out sighing, going back to what he had been doing, before going to check on Mira and Terra.

* * *

Later that night while in the bed that Mira had made for her, Terra could not sleep, since she'd had things on her mind like whether or not she could trust these guys, what if they were taking her back to The Collector or to Novacore to be locked up?

She was getting up, and using her heightened senses,despite having no night vision to leave the room looking for the nearest escape pod, as maybe it could send her somewhere safe where The Collector would not try to get her back yet she was sensing that Rocket and Mira along with their friends were wanting to help her, so was getting a drink to sooth her nerves.

"Whoa,you have serious ninja skills for a kit, no wonder you madeca great thief, but you alright, you look a little spooked?" Rocket said.

"I found it hard to sleep, you're not taking me back to The Collector, right?" Terra asked making him curious, to why she asked that as she told him, howThe Collector had taken her when she was a baby, raising her despite being with poor sight until she decided to escape which was howshewound up on Knowhere, making him get it patting her back gently.

"You're a pretty brave kit, but we can help, if you want." he told her, as she was becoming calmer around him falling asleep in his arms so was carrying her on his back to the room she'd been sleeping in, tucking her back into bed.

He was going to join Mira I their room, as Mira wondered where he'd been, but he was telling her that Terra had been spooked so he had calmed her down, which was why he had taken a bit to calm down.


	2. Coffee Antics

_She must be still sleeping, as she had a long day yesterday plus she woke up, in the middle of the night because she got spooked but she can trust us._

"Is Terra awake yet, Rockie, or still sleeping, did she tell you anything?" Mira asked him.

"Yes she did, and The Collector was involved, but I assured her we weren't taking her back to him, or let her get locked up by Novacore." Rocket replied to her, as he was hoping that Terra was alright.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." they heard Groot say, hoping Terra wa alright.

It was later that morning on the Milano, and the others were awake but Terra was still asleep after last night so Rocket and Mira were letting her sleep more, because she was still a kit and needed to grow making the others get it, saving breakfast for Terra when she woke up, making Starlord get it, impressed by how much Rocket was caring for this little kit that he did not know very well,guessing it reminded Rocket of himself, when he had been Terra's age.

"Y-You could say that, Quill you know?" Rocket told him, drinking coffee, as what Starlord said was kind of true when you had spent your formative years in a lab, but hoped that would never happen to Terra making Mira get it.

"Yeah, but we should help her, you know?" Mira told him, but saw Gamora join them drinking water, as she had been training wondering if Terra was alright, hearing Mira tell her that Terra was sleeping making her get it, and was hoping she would get used to things here, on the Milano.

She and Rocket would look out for Terra, deciding to adopt her of sorts, since they were already emotionally attached to her hoping the otjers would get it because they could help her, seeing Rocket inventing as usual so she was doing her own thing.

* * *

Terra's eyes fluttered open, as she began to stir sitting up in bed remembering that she'd freaked out earlier, but Rocket had comforted her, assuring her that they weren't taking her back to The Collector or let Novacore lock her up, yawning as she stretched guessing it was mid-morning, feeling hungry leaving the room going to see what food was there sneaking around but her senses were on high alert hearing voices that were Mira and Rocket's.

"Quill doesn't get it, as Terra needs our help, as she is just a kit, you know?" Rocket said.

"Yes and stunned that The Collector had her, but she's in good hands, or paws." Mira replied, making Terra smile at that, because she sensed that she could trust them, seeing them surprised she was there.

"S-Sorry about that, I just woke up." Terra said softly, making Rocket get it, seeing her sit down noticing she was still a bit tired, slipping her some coffee, which was giving her a bit of a buzz making him chuckle and Mira surprised by what her mate had did shaking her furry head as Terra was running around like a little furry hurricane which was cute, but funny.

"Kade was like this, when she had coffee at this age, so what's the harm, Mira?" Rocket told her.

"She's just a little kit, and now a hyped up one, p,us she's not Kade." Mira replied going after Terra, making Rocket sigh going after her seeing the otjers surprised, but Mantis had calmed Terra down, relieving Mira making Rocket scowl carrying Terra on his back making Starlord wonder, if he was alright.


End file.
